Kiss?
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Wataru x Saki.  Rumah mereka hampir terbakar, tapi Wataru berhasil memedamkan apinya. Lalu sang maid ingin berterimakasih. Itulah yang terjadi di cerita gaje ini. Rnr plis?


Fic ini dibuat saat stress. Jadi, pasti banyak kegajean didalamnya. Alurnya aneh, kadar lebay-nya tinggi, dsb.

Karena itu, saya butuh saran dan review, bukan flame ya~!

Pairing: Wataru x Saki

* * *

Disclaimer: Kenjiro Hata

*Kiss*

~Chappy D. AniTsu~

* * *

"Terima kasih!" ucap Saki pada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari toko (rental video). Pelanggan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kearah Saki.

'Mana sih tuan muda?' Saki bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia khawatir dengan Wataru yang tidak kembali juga dari toilet.

"Aduduh~!" tiba-tiba Wataru muncul sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tuan muda ken-sapa?" tanya Saki khawatir. Wataru menggeleng, "Cuma sakit perut biasa, kok!" ujarnya.

Wataru berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang biasa ia duduki untuk menghadapi (?) para pelanggannya. Saki segera mencegah.

"Sebaiknya tuan istirahat saja! Ng.. lagi pula tuan kan bilang hari ini tutup sore," uajr Saki mengingatkan. Wataru menepuk dahinya.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Baik, aku mau ke kamar saja. Uuh~" ucap Wataru yang kini mengubah rute berjalannya menuju kamar sambil sesekali meringis. Habis makan apa sih? Apa sebegitu sakitnya? Yah, mungkin itu yang ada di benak sang maid cantik ini ketika melihat tuannya.

* * *

Hujan deras kini membasahi toko rental milik Wataru beserta seluruh isi kota. Memang sih ramalan cuaca udah mengatakan malam ini akan ada hujan (atau badai mungkin?). Dan Saki agak bergidik mendengar suara petir yang tidak begitu kencang. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya Wataru.

"Bagaimana tuan? Sudah baikan?" tanya Saki seraya membawa segelas air putih hangat untuk Wataru. Wataru yang setengah berbaring dengan posisi tangan meneopang kepalanya itu menoleh karah Saki. Ia membalikkan halaman majalah yang ia baca.

"Yah.. lumayan," sahut Wataru. Ia sudah merasa enakan setelah meminum segelas air hangat yang Saki bawa 3 jam yang lalu, dan kini Saki membawa lagi segelas.

"Hujan deras sekali ya tuan?" ujar Saki agak takut mendengar suara petir dan angin kencang yang seolah saling bersahutan.

"Ya... Kalau takut kau disini saja," ucap Wataru seolah mengerti pikiran Saki. Saki tersentak kaget, wajahnya memerah malu.

"Tidak! A-aku, eh saya tidak takut!" seru Saki kelabakan. Wah, jelas sekali kalau tebakan Wataru benar. Yah, tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun tak menutup kemungkinan Wataru bisa membaca—hafal sifat sang pelayannya.

CTAAAARRR! Suara petir yang sangat keras tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kyaaaaa!" Saki berteriak tak kalah keras dari petir, ia malah spontan naik ke tempat tidur Wataru.

Buuuumm! Lagi-lagi bunyi yang keras. Entah bunya apa itu (baca: Buuuumm), walau Wataru yakin itu bukan bagian dari hujan deras ini tetap saja itu membuat Saki berterik kaget sambil memeluk tubuh Wataru.

"S-Saki?" seru Watau panik. Saki buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya yakin kini warna merah sudah singgah di wajah mereka.

"Ma-maaf!" ujar Saki menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Dasar kau ini!"

Tiba-tiba.. BLAAM! Listrik mati!

"Huwaaa!" Saki kembali memeluk Wataru.

"Hei, tenanglah! Kau memelukku lagi tahu!" seru Wataru. Saki buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Wataru sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Untung saja sedang gelap, kalau tidak, mungkin Saki bisa melihat wajah Wataru yang kini menyaingi tomat kelewat masak. Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ada bocah yang bisa tenang setelah didekap oleh dada seorang maid cantik. Wah, Wataru ngeres nih! -dihajar Wataru-

"Sudahlah! Aku mau lihat baker listriknya dulu," ucap Wataru seraya beranjak mencari-cari lilin yang biasanya ada di atas meja.

"Saya ikut!" ujar Saki mengikuti Wataru yang kini berjalan keluar bersama lilinnya.

* * *

"Bakernya baik-baik saja," gumam Wataru heran.

"Ng... mungkin karena badai ini tuan," ucap Saki yang terus nempel sama Wataru.

"Iya-ya..." Wataru mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

Wataru menoleh kearah Saki yang mengikutinya di belakang, lalu ia menghela nafas. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Saki menyadari hal itu. Saki ingin mengatakan 'ada apa?' namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ciiit.. ciiit.. ciiiit!" tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi seperti suara tikus, dan ternyata memang tikus. Tikus-tikus itu berlarian melewati kaki Saki.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Saki kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhrinya terpeleset menimpa Wataru.

"Uwaaaa!" teriak Wataru kaget. Alhasil, lilin yang dipegang Wataru terlempar jauh, mengenai kardus-kardus yang menumpuk di sudut sana.

"Umph?" gumam Wataru tak jelas karena bibirnya terlumat(?) oleh Saki, dan yakinlah! Itu tidak disengaja. Entah karena badan Saki yang berat atau apa—sepertinya keadaan itu masih berlangsung puluhan detik.

Bwoooosh! Api dari lilin membakar kardus. Mereka yang masih terlena, akhirnya berhenti juga. Dan dengan lambatnya menoleh kearah sumber api. Respon mereka kelewat lambat, dasar nggak sayang rumah. -author dihajar Wataru dan Saki-

"A-apa? Terbakar?" seru Wataru yang panik. Saki juga ikutan panik. "A-a-air! Kita butuh air!" teriak Saki berlari kesana kemari.

Api menjalar lebih cepat kearah mereka berdua.

'Gawat, kalau sampai kena baker bisa meledak,' batin Wataru berusaha berpikir tenang.

"Cih!" Wataru berdecih sambil melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan langsung menghempasnya bebrapa kali ke api.

"Saki! Cepat ambil air!" perintah Wataru.

"Eh.. ng.. tapi..."

"CEPAT!"

"Ba-baik!"

Wataru berusaha memadamkan api itu. Ya, untung saja belum terlalu besar, dan api yang menjalar belum terlalu membahayakannya. Tapi, tetap saja panas, itulah yang dirasakan Wataru.

"Tu-tuan!" seru Saki akhirnya tiba. Ia berhasil melawan rasa takutnya pada gelap, dan mengambil seember air.

"Cepat siram! Aku ambil seember lagi!" perintah Wataru, dan ia segera berlari mengambil air.

Setelah hampir setengah jam keduanya gotong royong memadamkan api di ruangan dekat baker listrik, akhirnya mereka berhasil memadamkan api. Keduanya tampak lelah. Terutama Wataru yang sebenarnya masih sakit perut. Wajah Saki juga jadi benar-benar berantakan.

"Fuuuh! Akhirnya!" ujar Saki terduduk lemas. Wataru pun ikut meghempaskan diri ke lantai untuk duduk dengan kasar(?).

"Saki, kita ke dalam," ujar Wataru langsung berdiri lagi. Saki buru-buru mengikutinya.  
"Tuan," panggil Saki.

"Ya?"

"Tuan tadi benar-benar hebat!"

Wataru langsung blushing, pikirannya malah ngawur kesaat ia dan Saki berciuman.

"A-ah! Maaf soal yang tadi!" ujar Saki super panik. Wataru hanya ber'hn' ria. Mereka cukup hafal isi rumah, dan itu membuat mereka sukses sampai di sofa (di ruang tengah mungkin).

Saki langsung memeluk Wataru.

"Maaf! Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Ini semua salah saya!" ucap Saki baru ingat kalau penyebab utama terbakarnya kardus gara-gara dia.

"Tidak apa, Saki. Maaf sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya," gumam Wataru pelan. Saki terpana mendengar kata-kata Wataru. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka tuannya kini menjadi bersifat menjadi seorang laki-laki di matanya. -masa sih?-

"Tuan..." gumam Saki tanpa sadar wajahnya mendekati wajah Wataru.

PHAATT! Listrik kembali menyala. Kini mereka berdua bisa melihat kondisi masing-masing.

"Eh?" gumam Saki dan Wataru. Saki buru-buru menarik wajahnya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun segera ditarik kembali oleh Wataru.

"Anu.. tuan?" gumam Saki gugup.

"..." Wataru terdiam dan mendorong Saki. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" ujarnya sambil berbalik.

"Ah... tidak apa tuan. Hitung-hitung sebagai ungkapan maaf saya," ujar Saki tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Wataru lagi dan langsung mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Huh, kau pikir yang begini bisa jadi ungkapan maaf?" ujar Wataru memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya. Saki jadi salah tingkah.

Wataru mengecup bibir Saki, "aku mau lebih, pernahkah kau belajar ini Saki?" gumamnya lalu melumat bibir Saki habis-habisan.

"Ummmph?" Saki kaget dan tak sanggup (baca: tidak mau) melepaskan diri dari Wataru. Wataru cuma sekedar melumat bibir lembut nan manis milik Saki, dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak bermain lidah dengannya. Selang lima menit kemudian, Wataru melepaskan ciumannya. Saki ngos-nosan. Oa gak kesal kalah stamina dari tuannya yang bisa dibilang—'bocah' itu.

"Tuan..." ucap Saki. Wataru menoleh sambil menyeka saliva di bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

"Dari mana tuan belajar hal se[erti ini?" teriak Saki penuh penekanan dalam tiap katanya.

"E-eh? Anu.. itukan cuma ciuman biasa. Aku tidak main lidah kok~!" jelas Wataru takut dimarahi Saki.

"M-MAIN LIDAH? Apa pula itu?" semprot Saki kesal. Jujur, sebenarnya ia amat sangat lebih dari sekedar malu karena tidak tahu apa-apa soal ciuman. Dan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah saat Wataru menonton adegan dewasa. Sekarang hal itu terwujud, dan ia malah merasakannya sendiri.

"Ah! Itu seperti in-"

"TIDAK PERLU DIJELASKAN! Pokonya..bla..bla...bla...bla...bla..."

Dan sepanjang malam Saki terus menceramahi Wataru.

Besoknya mereka meminta bantuan dari Nagi untuk (pinjaman dana) memperbaiki kerusakan kecil di rumah.

~selesai~

Lalu apa penyebab Wataru sakit perut?

Yah...tanya sendiri sama Wataru! *PLAK

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
